


Attached, my inkstained heart

by galforce (boxofwonder)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Not completely slow burn but let's say, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reluctant friends to lovers, Unhurried Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/galforce
Summary: Hubert humours Ferdinand's suggestion to write him a letter. Their casual exchange turns into something deeper, though, when the continent descends into the chaos of war and leaves penned words the only string tying them together across the distance.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Attached, my inkstained heart

**Author's Note:**

> My cat walked over the keyboard and while most of her additions have been edited out, I must credit Juli as my co-creator. Putting that plus into Fer+dinand truly was a stroke of genius and she is simply ahead of her time. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the real MVPs talonyth and perfektionaise, who patiently helped me through fifty shades of blue to pick out a readable but suitably expensive and noble colour for Ferdinand. You guys are the best. 
> 
> For best reading experience, please show creator's style!

* * *

F,

Though it should be beyond me to honour a request as ridiculous as this, due to the intoxicating aroma of the coffee I am currently enjoying thanks to your refined taste, I find myself complying nonetheless. 

Consider this note a commandment of your prowess in the last battle. 

Your dance, though I have found myself protesting its quality before, truly shines amidst the carnage. Seeing your blade twirl as you cut a path for our forces leaves them willing to risk neck and back to follow and makes them fight with more vigour. I have no doubt it contributed to our victory. 

Note, however, that I still doubt a second note of this nature will ever be necessary again. 

~H

* * *

To the honoured Marquis Vestra,

Not responding in kind to your latest writing to me would not befit a man of my station. I have quite enjoyed your acknowledgement of my skills and contribution, though I must admit the last line may have soured this slightly. In time, I shall prove to you that there is not enough ink in the world for my splendour!

I, too, must admit that without your aid the last battle could not have unfolded the way it did. It is due to your achievements in past battles that I so fearlessly cut forward. There has not been a moment I knew my back unguarded thanks to your presence. 

I do not know if anyone ever mentioned this, but much like the scent of rain pressing in before it ever falls, there is a particular scent to your magic before it strikes true. Surrounded by it, how could I not simply give it my all?

I am looking forward to your next letter, which should reach me soon.

Yours truly and ever so valiantly, 

Ferdinand von Aegier

* * *

F, 

In your last note, you mentioned the peculiarity of a scent belying the presence of my magic. I have taken the liberty to investigate, seeing that such an obvious tell could easily be exploited by my foes. Among our enemies as well as our allies, however, it seems you are the only one who has noticed.

Reassured of remaining undetected, I cannot help but acknowledge your refined senses.

Attached to this note you find a bag of tea leaves procured from sources better left unnamed. Perhaps you could help me identify their origin. In turn for this service, of course, you shall be allowed to keep and enjoy them.

I deeply hope they are not poisonous. 

~H

* * *

To the esteemed Marquis Vestra,

I am in shock you would ever dare offer me a tea of unknown origin and thus, unknown consequences for the human body. 

Are you not aware of my importance in this army? 

Nonetheless I have heeded your request. The origin of the dried flowers giving this blend its unique bittersweet tang is found in Brighid, but assuming this blend hails from the isle would be a mistake as the aftertaste reveals the addition of mint, which is a preference known in certain regions of Dagda and actually frowned upon by most of Brighid. 

I hope this answers your questions. I would also like to add that the tea is not of poisonous nature, and thus, your irreplaceable ally remains alive. Perhaps this fact may relieve you after your carelessness. Or are you beginning to fear I may be a better advisor to Edelgard and wish to rid yourself of me? I hope I am right in deeming you unable to stoop so low. 

In case you care, the tea truly was delicious after the bitter taste of your betrayal. 

Yours truly and honourably,  
Ferdinand von Aegir 

P.S.: Is there a reason you refuse to address me by my full and proper name? How many slights can you hide in our correspondences?

* * *

F, 

It was merely a jest. My letters have already detailed your worth to this army and the importance of your continued vitality. Would I wish you harm, you would no longer be drawing breath, and your body would most likely never be found. 

I must thank you for your service. Such a small detail as an aftertaste has narrowly avoided a wrong accusal of Brighid itself. Knowing the attack came not from them has certainly spared many innocent lives. It is a feat I could not have accomplished on my own, and that leaves me glad the both of us work together to ensure our Lady’s continued path may be smooth. 

Attached you find tea leaves that I guarantee are not poisonous. Perhaps the taste can soothe the bitter taste of my betrayal?

~H

P.S.: I ask you to forgive my brevity in address. Let us call it a … habit of caution, not intended as a slight.

* * *

To the most surprising Marquis Vestra,

I had not known you had it in you to be such a trickster! Frankly, I do not know whether to be delighted or horrified. I could picture you smiling as you penned this note, so perhaps the poison is taking effect after all and leaving me delusional. 

Not returning the favour would not be very noble of me, so attached you find a coffee blend with a certain twist on its profile flavour. Can you taste what it is? Consider it a lesson.

I guarantee the poison-free nature of my gift. 

Yours truly and gallantly,  
Ferdinand von Aegir

P.S.: I understand your reasoning. Do you require me to match your caution? I must not understand to respect it.

* * *

F,

There must be some kind of hallucinatory component in the tea after all. Me, smiling? The audacity of such an image. I advise you to take another sip of the tea that caused such hallucinations as you picture me enjoying your gift.

Do tell what gives this blend such a distinct aftertaste? The hint of sweetness harmonised with the bitter taste in a way that left me craving another cup, and I must acknowledge the wit in your flavour choice. Perhaps you could join me for a cup.

Attached you find a pressed flower I have encountered during one of my tasks undertaken in the depths of night, if you grasp my meaning. Its shade is the exact colour of your hair, which I found quite peculiar. They only blossom during a single night - I was quite fortunate to witness their bloom. 

~H

P.S.: While I appreciate your acknowledgement, I must admit there is a certain sentimental value in your address I do not wish to lose it unless pressed to.

* * *

To the ever-surprising Marquis Vestra, 

I had not known you were such a romantic at heart! The flower is truly quite beautiful, and I shall treasure it. 

I am quite sorry our coffee had to be postponed because of your mission, but know once you are back, I am looking forward to revealing the mystery of its flavour. 

I have taken the liberty of leaving these freshly acquired beans in your room, awaiting your arrival.

Yours truly and ever so sterling,  
Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

Ferdinand,

Had I known how long this mission would last I would have taken coffee or even tea with you sooner. Alas, I have been informed of your task and cannot find fault in sending one of our brightest to secure the border fortress.

To make certain you shall be well on your travels, I have taken the liberty of preparing this parcel for you. In it you shall find enough tea to keep you satiated and your sense of taste unmuddled. I have added ink and paper, as you shall need it to inform me of the state of the border and enemy movement. 

I had been meaning to give this to you myself, but duty calls me away again too soon, and I did not dare wake you and leave you vulnerable on your journey, were you to take such a long trip tired. 

By the time the sun rises and wakes you, I will long be on my way, but I hope this parcel is enough to show I am not prone to forget. Let us meet again in good health so you may reveal the truth of the mysterious flavour. 

Stay vigilant. 

~H

* * *

Hubert,

You should have woken me. I am always vigilant, no matter the circumstance. I am in a rush, but this is for you. I hope three vials will be enough for you to commend my deeds. 

Stay out of harm’s way, my friend.

Yours,  
Ferdinand v. A.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly canon compliant, by which I mean I make up a lot of things during the five year timeskip and get kinda wishywashy about chronological order to set the stage for what we all really want: sweet courting in between the lines of letters penned with unbearable longing and adoration. It gets real good next time, folks, and that is a promise.
> 
> Finally: huge shoutout to Ao3-User La_Temperanza for a tutorial on the HTML necessary for this letter format. Consider this note my nobel prize nomination.


End file.
